Sufre luego sonríe
by SoulSilver97
Summary: Detrás de su sonrisa, Sasagawa Kyoko esconde el dolor que solo Gokudera Hayato a observado atentamente durante estos años. -Si pudiera hacer algo...- Sonreiría para él /Ligero 5995/


**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenece a Akira Amano._

**Sufre luego sonríe**

* * *

**_-Qué ha visto en ella? Acaso Sasagawa tiene que sufrir de esa manera? Ver como su 'mejor amiga', esa estúpida mujer, vive su vida con el Décimo como si no hubiera nada más, como si no le importara nada más._**

**_Egoísta._**

**_No, egoístas._**

* * *

Para Gokudera, Sasagawa Kyoko es una mujer respetable, no dejando de lado a Sawada Nana y a su propia madre. Después de ellas, no había otra mujer en el mundo que respetara tanto.

Su madre por ser la que lo trajo al mundo, lo cuidó a pesar de la distancia e hizo lo que pudo por él.

Nana por ser la madre del Décimo, alguien que claramente respetaría por todas las razones lógicas e ilógicas de un Mano derecha.

Mientras que con Kyoko… No sabía realmente si la respetaba porque era el antiguo amor de su jefe o porque veía en ella algo diferente.

Kyoko es una mujer que nunca odiaría.

Ella nunca hizo nada que lo molestara. No lloraba desconsoladamente, no se oponía como radical, no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos… algo así como él. No quería molestar a los demás, razón por la cual, algunos no sabían lo que se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa.

* * *

En tiempos anteriores, como mucho 5 años, sonreía con una felicidad envidiable. Nada podía arruinar su vida. Pero parece que el mundo conspiró en contra.

Primero tal vez no dolió tanto. Haru es su mejor amiga y Tsuna… bueno, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero le quería como algo más que un amigo.

Ese dolor avanzo con los años.

Lo del amor hacia Tsuna no era tan importante. Lo importante y más doloroso era ver como Haru la ignoraba pensando solo en su felicidad. Ella no veía el daño que le causaba a Kyoko.

Cuando conversaban por teléfono, ella solo escuchaba o interrumpía las pocas veces que Haru le dejaba.

Cuando Miura se encontraba en Namimori, por los constantes viajes a Italia con Tsuna, solo se excusaba para no salir con Kyoko. _'Tengo trabajo que hacer' _o _'Kyoko-chan, estoy muy ocupada, ahora no puedo'._

Le rompía el corazón.

El solo hecho de casi no tener a nadie ya, le hacía sentir más sola que nunca. Haru y Tsuna, Hana y Ryohei, Chrome-chan y Hibari-san, Lambo e I-pin, Yamamoto-kun… todos en Italia y ella en Namimori.

Bueno, junto a Gokudera-kun.

Al menos su presencia es agradable. Es lo que considera un _amigo. _Un amigo que estuvo a su lado durante esos años.

* * *

Tsuna le encomendó cuidar de Namimori en lugar de Hibari. Razón? Nadie sabe. Fue Haru la que prácticamente le metió en la cabeza que cuidara a Kyoko.

"_Ella ha estado muy sola… no sé lo que le pasa, intenté convencerla de que venga a Italia pero no quiere…"_

Él se pensó la razón pero no se la diría por ser la mujer del Décimo: _"Es porque la ignoras! Maldita traidora"_

Y siguió pensando: _"Sasagawa solo sufriría en Italia"_

En esos años pensó mucho en Kyoko.

* * *

Tal vez todos son egoístas pensando en su propia felicidad. Tal vez ella también es egoísta por no querer buscar su felicidad. Tal vez el también sea egoísta.

_Sasagawa tendría que estar con el Décimo! Su amor es mucho más puro que el de esa mujer. Qué vio en ella lo qué no vio en Sasagawa? Acaso está…? _

Pensaba cosas como esas. Haru no debería estar con Tsuna aunque sean felices.

Si es que eso llamas felicidad.

_Sasagawa merece algo mejor. Nunca hizo nada contra el mundo para que ahora le pase esto. _

_Si pudiera hacer algo…_

* * *

El día de hoy, años después, es más calmado y tranquilo. Sin dolor ni nada por el estilo.

Poco le importa a la mujer que sus amigos estén pasándola genial en Italia. No le importa lo que pasa fuera de su vida.

Si podía sonreír antes estando cerca de una persona querida, ahora también lo haría.

Sonreiría para Gokudera.

* * *

**N.A: **_Sin mucho sentido... tenía unas ganas tremendas de escribr sobre estos dos, adoro la pareja! Y me importa una mierda si es Crack! o que sé yo. _

_Si es que alguien llegara a gustarle esto, que no dude en decírmelo, tengo pensada una continuación. _

_Desde ya, agradezco a todos los que se pasen por el fic, comenten o lo que sea. Sin uds. no soy nada, ya lo saben (?). _

_Sin más que decir._

**SoulSilver97**


End file.
